


Kinderwunsch

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Killing, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: Alaine hatte sich immer gewünscht, Mutter zu sein, und sie fand tatsächlich den passenden Zauber, um mit ihrem geliebten Valnar ein Kind zu zeugen. Doch ist so eine vampirische Schwangerschaft ungefährlich? Oder wird es sie völlig in den Wahnsinn treiben?





	1. Chapter 1

Alaine jagte ihre Krallen durch den Hals des Menschen, und das Blut spritzte ihr ins Gesicht. Als dieser Drecksack keuchend auf dem Boden lag, durchstoß Valnar seinen Kopf mit seinem Schwert, um ihn den Rest zu geben.  
  
"Das wars," knurrte Alaine, und leckte das Blut von ihren Lippen. "Niemand wagt es, die Menschen in unserem Dorf zu morden, und vor allem nicht die Kinder."  
  
"Sie haben den Tod verdient," fauchte Valnar als er sein Schwert wieder aus dem Mörder heraus zog. Die anderen beiden hatten sie in der Luft zerfetzt, und das meiste Blut landete auf seine Kleidung. Das geschah ihnen recht.  
  
Er packte die Leiche des Mannes und saugte sie in wenigen Sekunden komplett aus, bis kein Tropfen mehr übrig war. Dann griff er ihn fest am Kragen und warf ihn mit voller Wucht gegen den Baum als wäre er nichts.  
  
Seine Augen leuchteten rot. Der süße Geruch des Blutes schien ihn ein wenig rasend zu machen. Alaine hatte sich als Vampir der ersten Generation mehr unter Kontrolle bei dem Anblick dieses Massakers, aber die dritten Generation...  
  
"Beruhige dich," flüsterte sie und berührte seinen Arm.  
  
"Wir waren zu spät." Valnar deutete auf die Leichen der drei Kinder. "Verdammt, wir haben doch versprochen sie zu retten."  
  
Er hatte recht. Sie hätten schneller sein sollen, aber das konnten sie jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Alaine schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
  
"Sieh nicht hin. Wir haben sie gerächt und dafür gesorgt, dass dieser Abschaum nie wieder jemanden Leid antut." Sie wusste, es war nur ein schwacher Trost, und sie streichelte über seine Haare, um ihn zu besänftigen.  
  
Er schnaubte und fing langsam an sich zu beruhigen, dann umarmte er sie fest.  
  
"Du hast recht," antwortete er schließlich, doch er klang nicht sehr überzeugt.  
  
Langsam fing das ganze Blut, welches an Valnar klebte, auch sie an zu erregen, und sie küsste ihn gierig auf die Kehle, leckte jeden Tropfen ab, als ihre Zunge bis zu seinem Kinn wanderte.  
  
"Mmmpfh, Alaine. Zuhause," schimpfte er.  
  
Alaine ließ von ihm ab und fing sich wieder. "Ach, na gut."  
  
"Sollen wir die Kinder mitnehmen?"  
  
Sie lief zu den Leichen und kniete sich hin, dann hob sie einen der kleinen Körper auf; sie wandte ihren Blick ab. Es war nicht schön, aber irgendjemand musste sie mitnehmen.  
  
"Ja, bringen wir sie zu ihren Eltern, auch wenn es schwer sein wird, es ihnen beizubringen."  
  
Er nickte und hob die anderen beiden auf, und Alaine konnte seinen Schmerz sehen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid," sagte sie.  
  
Valnar schüttelte den Kopf, "Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Wir haben getan, was wir konnten."

Sie schwiegen sich auf dem Weg zum Dorf an. Keiner von ihnen wollte den Eltern erzählen, was aus ihren Kindern wurde. Die beiden waren als Vampire die stärksten Stadtwachen die Klennar hatte, auch wenn die Menschen nicht wussten, was sie waren. Es war ihre Pflicht, sie zu beschützen.  
  
Trotzdem hatten sie versagt. Wie sich die Eltern nur fühlen würden...  
  
Alaine wäre am Boden zerstört, und sie musste wieder daran denken, dass sie niemals Kinder haben würde.  
  
"Hättest du gerne eigene Kinder gehabt?" fragte Alaine ihn neugierig.  
  
Valnar überlegte einen Moment. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte noch nie daran gedacht, aber... Hm, ja, doch, irgendwann wäre ich gerne Vater geworden."  
  
"Ich wollte immer Mutter sein... und ich wäre es gerne immer noch..." Sie senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden.  
  
Er betrachtete sie betrübt. "Wir sollten niemanden verwandeln, auch wenn der Wunsch noch so groß ist. Das können wir keinem antun."  
  
"Ich weiß," antwortete sie, und doch ging der Gedanke nicht aus ihrem Kopf.  
  
Ein Kind mit Valnar würde ihr ewiges Leben zusammen sehr bereichern. War dieser Wunsch wirklich so aussichtslos? Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben...  
  
Einige Wochen später.  
  
Alaine saß am Tisch, das Zauberbuch fest in ihren Händen. Es gab tatsächlich einen geeigneten Zauber, der ihren Kinderwunsch erfüllen würde.  
  
Vielleicht könnte es gefährlich werden, aber sie wird Valnar schon noch überzeugen. Einen Menschen aus dem Leben reißen wollte er ja nicht, was sie akzeptierte. Alaine mochte die Menschen, doch hatte sie immer noch Schwierigkeiten, sich in sie hinein zu versetzen, anders als Valnar. Es gab viele Dinge, die er ihr beibringen musste, aber wie konnte man das Leben als Vampir nicht genießen?  
  
Doch ein eigenes Kind, welches nie ein Mensch war... Selbst als untote Kreatur existierte eine Chance. Alaine wollte unbedingt Mutter sein. Zwar konnte sie sich nicht an ihr Leben vor des Vampirseins erinnern, aber dieses menschliche Verlangen war noch da, und Valnar wäre der beste Vater der Welt. Was sollte schon schief gehen?

Es musste funktionieren!  
  
Sie stand auf und nahm das Zauberbuch mit ins Nebenzimmer zu ihrem Gefährten, welcher auf dem Bett saß und ein Buch las.  
  
"Valnar?"  
  
"Warte kurz," sagte er. "Letzter Satz."  
  
Alaine fühlte sich, als würde sich ihr Magen umdrehen.  
  
Valnar legte das Buch aufs Bett und drehte sich um, um sie anzulächeln. Sein Lächeln fiel ihm aber schnell wieder aus dem Gesicht, als er sah, wie angespannt Alaine aussah, und er stand auf.

"Was ist los?"  
  
"Ach," sie schmunzelte, und merkte wieder einmal, warum sie ihn so liebte. "Es ist nur... Schau mal."  
  
Sie hielt ihm das Buch hin, und wenn sie kein Vampir wäre, würde sie schwitzen.  
  
Er schaute sie fragend an. "Das Zauberbuch?"  
  
Alaine drückte Valnar zurück aufs Bett und setzte sich neben ihn mit dem Buch auf ihrem Schoß.  
  
"Du weißt, ich wollte immer Mutter sein," sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. "Ich habe mir das Zauberbuch genau angeschaut, und es gibt tatsächlich einen Zauber, der es uns ermöglicht ein eigenes Kind zu zeugen!"  
  
"Was?" Valnar sah sie skeptisch an. "Wie soll dieser Zauber das anstellen? Dein Körper ist tot, und ich-"  
  
"Ich weiß!" unterbrach sie ihn. "Aber es gibt ihn wirklich! Er würde erlauben, dass ein untotes Leben sich in meinem Körper entwickeln kann. Wir brauchen das Blut einer werdenden Mutter, und dadurch wird es uns ermöglicht sein uns zu... paaren. Wie Menschen."  
  
Valnar starrte sie für einen Moment wortlos an. "Da muss doch irgendwo ein Haken an der Sache sein... Wieso gibt es diesen Zauber? Ich will nicht, dass er dir irgendwie schadet."  
  
"Das wird er schon nicht." Alaine umarmte ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Ich wurde auch ohne Nebenwirkungen wiederbelebt, aber wir werden vorsichtig sein, okay? Bitte, lass es uns versuchen."  
  
Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken, und er umarmte sie. Mit Liebkosungen konnte sie ihn fast immer überzeugen.  
  
Valnar seufzte, da Alaine nicht aufhörte, ihn zu umgarnen.  
  
"Na schön. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dann lass es uns versuchen." Er drückte sie zurück, um in ihr Gesicht zu schauen. "Wo finden wir einen geeigneten Menschen?"  
  
"Danke," Alaine konnte sich kaum halten vor Glück, und auch Valnar lächelte sie wieder an. "Was ist mit Lana?"  
  
Er stand auf und half ihr hoch. "Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
"Ich weiß, sie hat gerade ihr Kind verloren, aber... sie ist doch unsere Freundin, und wieder schwanger."  
  
"Fein," sagte er. "Aber dann werden wir sie einweihen."  
  
"Danke, Valnar," grinste Alaine. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich dich auch." Valnar küsste sie auf den Mund und strich über ihre Wange. "Ich muss mich noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, aber mit keiner anderen würde ich ein Kind wollen. Du wirst eine tolle Mutter sein."  
  
Das war das schönste, was er sagen konnte.  
  
"Und du ein großartiger Vater."

* * *

"Hallo ihr da," sagte Lana, als sie die beiden in ihren Vorgarten erspähte.  
  
"Hallo du da," antwortete Valnar und schaute nervös zu Alaine.  
  
Lana war gerade dabei wieder ins Haus zu verschwinden. "Wollt ihr einen Tee?"  
  
Alaine erwiderte Valnars unsicheren Blick, bevor sie ihre Freundin anlächelte. "Danke, aber wir müssen mit dir reden."  
  
Lana hob eine Augenbraue. Sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dazu brauchte Alaine nicht ihre Gedanken zu lesen.  
  
"Huch... Na dann, kommt rein."

Valnar und Alaine folgten ihr und setzten sich an den Esstisch. Lana servierte ihnen sofort einen Tee, obwohl sie ihn diesmal nicht anrühren würden. Zum Glück, denn das Zeug runter zu schlucken war immer mehr als anstrengend.

Die Stille im Haus machte Alaine verrückt, und sie war nicht gerne hier. Sie konnten Lanas erstes Kind nicht retten, doch trotzdem nahm sie es ihnen nicht übel. Lana war eine starke Frau, stärker als Alaine es war.  
  
Alaine packte Valnars Hand unter dem Tisch. Am besten kam sie gleich zur Sache.  
  
"Lana, wir sind Vampire," sagte sie, und Valnar räusperte sich.  
  
Aber warum um den heißen Brei reden?  
  
"Was?" lachte Lana. "Ihr wollt mich wohl veralbern."  
  
"Nein! Es ist wahr!" Alaine offenbarte ihr ihre spitzen Reißzähne. "Wir wollten-"  
  
"Oh- OH MEIN GOTT!!" schrie Lana und sprang auf. "IHR SEID MONSTER!!" Fast stolperte sie über ihren Stuhl.  
  
"Wir sind keine Monster!" sagte Valnar, und er und Alaine standen auf, um ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Ihr hysterisches Gekreische machte Alaine fast rasend vor Wut, bis Lana plötzlich zusammen sackte.  
  
Alaine griff gerade noch rechtzeitig nach ihrem Arm, bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug.  
  
"Verdammt, Alaine!" schimpfte Valnar. "Sie ist schwanger!"  
  
"Es... es tut mir leid! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so reagieren würde. Ich wollte nur schnell zum Punkt kommen."  
  
Valnar seufzte. "Ich weiß, aber du hättest ihr nicht sofort die Zähne zeigen sollen."  
  
"Ich werde vorsichtiger sein," sagte sie, und betrachtete ihre Freundin. "Sollen wir ihr Blut nehmen? Sie würde nichts merken."  
  
"Nein, wir werden sie um Erlaubnis bitten." Valnar nahm einen Stuhl, und Alaine setzte Lana darauf.  
  
Kurz danach wachte sie wieder auf, und Alaine versteckte ihre Eckzähne.  
  
"Ich-" fing sie an, aber bekam keinen weiteren Ton mehr raus. Sie starrte die beiden mit großen, hilflosen Augen an.  
  
Valnar kniete sich neben sie. "Lana, es tut uns leid. Wir wollten dich nicht so erschrecken. Geht es dir gut?"  
  
"J-ja... mir gehts gut. Aber was ist los mit euch? Vampire??" Sie hielt ihren Bauch, als hätte sie Angst um ihr Kind.  
  
"Ja, das sind wir, aber wir sind keine Monster. Wir sind auch nicht bösartig. Du kennst uns doch, oder?" Valnar nahm Alaines Hand und lächelte sie an. "Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."  
  
Lana schien allmählich an sich wieder zu beruhigen, doch schaute sie noch ängstlich. "Meine Hilfe? Warum?"  
  
"Weißt du, ich wollte immer Mutter sein, aber Vampire können keine Kinder zeugen," fing Alaine an. "Aber... mit einem Zauber, und das Blut einer werdenden Mutter, hätten Valnar und ich eine Chance."  
  
Langsam verstand Lana, was sie von ihr wollten, auch wenn sie immer noch unglaubwürdig ihre Augenbraue hob. "Und ich soll euch jetzt mein Blut geben?"  
  
"Ja, dir und deinem Kind wird nichts passieren, und du wirst auch nichts spüren. Die Bisswunden verschwinden sofort." Alaine holte eine kleine Phiole hervor.

"Ihr beiden seid wirklich verrückt, mich so zu überfallen!" Lana atmete aus, und wischte blonde Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. "Aber nun gut, ich vertraue euch und werde euch helfen."  
  
"Vielen Dank," sagte Valnar. "Und bitte, behalt es für dich. Wir wollen nicht, dass mehr Menschen über uns wissen und Angst bekommen."  
  
"Das würde mir ohnehin niemand glauben," lachte Lana. "Dann fangt mal an..." Sie schien fast schon neugierig zu sein auf das, was sie erwartete.  
  
Alaine drückte Valnar das Fläschchen in die Hand und näherte sich ihrer Freundin. Lana war angespannt, aber Alaine griff vorsichtig nach ihrem Kopf. Ihre Eckzähne wuchsen, als sie ihren Mund über den Hals der Frau öffnete. Schnell biss sie zu, und der Biss lähmte sie sofort.  
  
Valnar hielt die Phiole an Lanas Hals und versuchte, so viel wie möglich vom herunter strömenden Blut einzufangen. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und er fauchte. Alaine konnte verstehen, dass das ganze warme Blut ihn verrückt machte, aber er würde ihr nichts tun.  
  
Valnar steckte den Korken auf die Phiole. "Fertig. Das muss reichen."  
  
"Möchtest du ihr Blut?" fragte Alaine und nahm das Gefäß von ihm. Es war fast zur Hälfte gefüllt.  
  
Er senkte den Blick. "Eigentlich schon..."  
  
Alaine lächelte ihn an. "Nimm dir etwas. Es ist besser als das kalte Blut, das wir zuhause haben."  
  
"Was ist mir dir?" fragte er, aber Alaine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt, um jetzt irgendetwas zu sich zu nehmen.  
  
Valnar näherte sich Lana und leckte das Blut von den Bissspuren, dann trank er aus der Wunde.  
  
Auch wenn Alaine nicht hungrig war, sättigte sie dieser Anblick.

* * *

Zuhause hatte Alaine das Buch aufgeschlagen, mit der Phiole voll Blut daneben. Valnar stand neben ihr und beobachtete das alles.  
  
"Bist du bereit? Der Zauber muss auch dich treffen," fragte Alaine.  
  
"Na, solange _ich _nicht schwanger werde."  
  
"Ach, sei nicht albern," schmunzelte sie und packte seinen Arm. "Also... los gehts."  
  
"DA MI PUER, EX SANGUINE NOSTRO!"  
  
Ein helles Licht blendete sie, und es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden bis Alaine einen Krampf in ihren Magen spürte. Ihr ganzer Körper schien in Flammen aufzugehen, doch hatte sie keine Schmerzen. Nein, es war viel mehr eine geborgene Wärme, die in ihr explodierte und sich ausbreitete, bis es ihre Lunge auffüllte. Sie spürte plötzlich das Verlangen tief auszuatmen, und dann war es vorbei.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Valnar, und Alaine nickte.  
  
"Hat es funktioniert?"  
  
"Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden." Alaine nahm seine Hand. Diese Lust, die in ihr aufkam, war ihr allzeit bekannt, doch war sie irgendwie anders. Diese Gier... Diesmal war sie nicht für Blut bestimmt, sondern für Sex. Es war ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl, ein komisches Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib.  
  
"Fühlst du dich auch so-"  
  
"Ja... Ich-"  
  
Alaine fühlte sich schwindelig, aber gleichzeitig so, als würde ihr Herz wieder schlagen.  
  
"Komm, lass uns schnell aufs Bett gehen," sagte sie.  
  
Und zwar sehr schnell. Alaine bemerkte, wie feucht sie plötzlich war, und sie brauchte Valnar dringend in ihr. Wie neu dieses Gefühl auch war, sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, mit ihm zu schlafen.  
  
Und hoffentlich würde daraus ihr ersehnter Nachwuchs entstehen.  
  
Einige Monate später.  
  
Alaine war tatsächlich schwanger. Sie konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, aber wenn sie ihren etwas runden Bauch betrachtete, wusste sie, es war die Realität.  
  
Seit Wochen ging sie schon nicht mehr raus, und trug Tage lang nur ihr Nachtkleid. Ihre roten Haare hingen runter, bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln, unordentlich über Gesicht und Schulter. Selbst einen Zopf zu machen war ihr zurzeit zu anstrengend, denn leider hatte diese Schwangerschaft auch einen störenden Nebeneffekt: Sie wollte Sex, und zwar ziemlich oft... sehr oft.  
  
Verdammt, was war das nur für ein perverser Scherz? Aber sie musste durchhalten und hoffen, dass der Zauber nach der Schwangerschaft verging.  
  
Bei Valnar hörte es schon nach der ersten Woche auf, davor liebten sie sich in ihrem Bett fast ununterbrochen, wo sie Dinge mit sich anstellten, die er sicher niemals mit Aysha getan hatte. An den ersten zwei Tagen hatten sie nicht einmal das Haus verlassen, um Blut zu trinken, und fast wäre es gefährlich geworden.  
  
Immerhin kümmerte Valnar sich immer noch liebevoll um sie, und half ihr, wenn sie darum bat.  
  
Langsam konnte er aber wieder nach Hause kommen... Alaine wollte alles Mögliche mit ihm anstellen. Sein starker Körper, seine Hände-  
  
Verdammt, sie wollte diese schmutzigen Gedanken nicht! Aber allein sich vorzustellen, wie sie ihn schonungslos ritt und sein Blut saugte, raubte ihr den Verstand!  
  
"Valnaaaar," stöhnte sie genervt zu sich selbst, und als wäre es ein magischer Spruch gewesen, kam er gerade herein.  
  
Alaine rannte zur Tür und schloss ihren Gefährten in die Arme. "Da bist du ja endlich!"  
  
Valnar erwiderte die Umarmung, dann strich er mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch. "Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen. Wie gehts dir?"  
  
Sie ließ ihn los und packte seine Hand. "Soweit so gut. Komm, du musst mir helfen." Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um das eine, und ihr Körper zitterte vor Erregung, als er so nah an ihr stand. Alaine wischte sich etwas Sabber vom Mund. Jetzt wo Valnar hier war, war es ihr egal geworden, wie degeneriert sie sich benahm.  
  
Valnar ließ sich von ihr zum Bett schleifen, wo Alaine ihn auf den Rücken drückte und sich auf ihn setzte. Mit beiden Händen packte sie seine Kehle, und er gab ihr ein leichtes Lächeln.  
  
Er hob seine Hand und streichelte ihre Wange, und Alaine beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen. Sie nahm seine Hand und steckte sie in ihr Dekolleté, denn da wollte sie sie gerade viel lieber haben.  
  
Valnar griff nach einen von ihren Brüsten, und Alaine stöhnte laut auf, als hätte er sonst was getan.  
  
Egal, es tat gut, und Valnar wusste das. Er packte ihre Nippel etwas fester und spielte an ihnen, und sie konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Ohne Vorwarnung biss sie ihm in den Hals.  
  
Das Blut lief herunter, und Alaine lutschte daran, aber das machte sie nur noch wahnsinniger. Sie ließ keuchend von ihm ab, und versuchte, seine Hose mit Gewalt zu öffnen.

"Ganz ruhig, Liebling," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, und sie ließ sich von seiner gelassenen Stimme besänftigen.  
  
Trotzdem konnte sie nicht länger warten und griff feste nach seinen erigiertem Glied mit zittrigen Händen. Ohne zu zögern, setzte sie sich auf ihn und führte ihn in sie ein. Ein wollüstiges Stöhnen kam aus ihrem Mund, und sie verdrehte fast die Augen vor Zufriedenheit. Valnar küsste sie unters Kinn, und ließ ein leises Knurren hören. Bevor sie noch anfing, wie ein läufiges Tier zu hecheln, biss sie sich auf die Zähne.

Alaine drückte Valnar erneut auf die Matratze, mit den Händen wieder um seine Kehle. Sie würgte ihn, während sie ihn ohne Gnade ritt, und er hielt sie fest an den Hüften. Auch wenn es bei Vampiren nicht funktionierte, war Valnar so lieb und tat so, als ob er erstickte. Der Anblick, zusammen mit dem verschmierten Blut, machte sie nur noch mehr an, und sie biss sich fast in die eigene Unterlippe. Speichel lief aus ihren Mund, der blanke Wahn in ihren Augen. Sie wollte ihn ficken, bis es wehtat, ihn mit den Reißzähnen aufbeißen, bis der ganze Boden mit Blut getränkt war. Sie wusste, dass er diesen Geschlechtsverkehr nicht mehr so empfand wie sie, aber im Moment war es ihr gleich.  
  
Sie stöhnte jedes Mal, wenn er ganz in ihr war, und bewegte ihre Hüften schneller, als sie spürte, wie sie ihren Orgasmus näher kam. Schließlich ließ sie ihn los, und beugte sich hinunter, um sich in seinen Hals festzubeißen. Gierig trank sie sein Blut, als sie kam, und krallte sich in seinem Mantel. Es befriedigte sie doppelt so sehr, während sie an ihm saugte, und sie sah Sterne.  
  
Alaine blinzelte blutige Tränen aus ihren Augen, als sie von ihren Orgasmus herunter kam. Dieses Gefühl war immer noch unbeschreiblich schön für sie, und sie atmete tief aus. Valnar blieb ruhig liegen und hielt sie fest an sich, um ihren Rücken zu streicheln. Für einen Moment erfasste sie seinen Gedanken, dass er es liebte zu sehen, wie glücklich es sie machte, und sie musste schmunzeln.  
  
Alaine legte sich auf ihn und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinem Kinn, etwas beschämt wie primitiv sie sich gerade verhalten hatte. Wie ein Mensch halt...  
  
"Das habe ich jetzt gebraucht," sagte sie, und lächelte Valnar an.  
  
"Mach ich doch gerne für dich," grinste er, und küsste sie auf die Lippen.  
  
Hoffentlich blieb das auch so, denn das war sicher nicht das letzte Mal.  
  
Na ja, eigentlich packte sie direkt wieder die Lust, aber diesmal mit ihm oben... tief in ihr, während sie auf den Bauch lag. Oh jaa, was für eine schöne Vorstellung! Schon der Gedanke daran ließ ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellen.  
  
"Lass uns die Plätze tauschen," schnurrte sie und richtete sich auf.  
  
Valnar schaute sie verdutzt an und schluckte, als er realisierte, dass sie gleich wieder wollte.  
  
"Ja, Schatz..."


	2. Chapter 2

Monate später.

"Alaine?"  
  
Valnar schaute zu seiner Gefährtin in seinen Armen; sie schien endlich eingeschlafen zu sein. Vorsichtig legte er sie hin und schlich aus dem Bett.  
  
Puhh, endlich mal etwas Ruhe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine vampirische Schwangerschaft so anstrengend sein konnte? Am Anfang ging es noch einigermaßen, aber jetzt würde Alaine ihn am liebsten ans Bett ketten. Hoffentlich ließ der Zauber bald nach, denn lange machte er das nicht mehr mit.  
  
Vielleicht könnte er ein wenig spazieren gehen. Ja, genau, ein wenig frische Luft schnappen, aber natürlich nicht im wörtlichem Sinne...  
  
Hoffentlich findet er auch noch einen einsamen Menschen. Es ist schon lange her, seit er das letzte Mal warmes Blut gekostet hatte.  
  
Er lief langsam zur Tür, um zu entkommen, und hatte dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was ist, wenn irgendwas passieren würde?  
  
Aber das wird es schon nicht. Nur eine halbe Stunde, dann wäre er wieder hier.  
  
Valnar stand vorm Eingang und packte den Griff. Nur noch langsam die Tür öffnen und-  
  
"Valnar?"  
  
Verdammt...  
  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
  
Valnar ließ den Türgriff los und drehte sich langsam um. Alaine stand dort mit fragendem Blick und einer Hand über ihren Bauch, und sie leckte sich noch den Rest von Valnars Blut von ihrem Mund.  
  
"Ich... wollte nur ein bisschen spazieren gehen," sagte er kleinlaut.  
  
"Nein, jetzt nicht, bitte! Ich werde sonst wahnsinnig! Ich brauche dich... Ich will dich."  
  
Sie sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an, ihr Ton ein lüsternes Verlangen. Schon wieder.  
  
"Alaine, bitte, wir waren _fünf _Stunden zu Gange. Und gestern sogar sechs! Und die ganzen letzten Monate... Ist es nicht langsam genug?"  
  
Warum fragte er überhaupt? Natürlich war es nicht genug. Wer hatte nur diesen dämlichen Zauber erfunden?  
  
Alaine griff nach seinem Arm und legte ihren Kopf darauf. "Bitte, bitte. Nur noch einmal."  
  
So was hat er bis jetzt noch nicht erlebt. Es war aber irgendwie süß, dass sie ihn so brauchte und sehr anhänglich war, auch wenn nur für das eine, und auch wenn seine Knochen schon fast etwas schmerzten.  
  
Er war zwar müde, aber er konnte seiner Gefährtin einfach nicht Nein sagen.  
  
"...J-ja, Schatz, na gut," seufzte Valnar, und seine Augen wanderten über ihren Bauch. Die Schwangerschaft machte ihr wirklich zu schaffen, aber sie freuten sich beide so sehr auf ihr Kind, dass sie all das in Kauf nahmen. Noch einmal würde er schon überleben.  
  
Wenn es denn bei dem einen Mal bleibt... Sowieso nicht.  
  
"Danke," Alaine küsste ihn auf die Lippen und schmiegte sich an ihm, schon über ihn herfallend, als ihre Arme an seine Hüften wanderten.  
  
Valnar seufzte. Im Stehen war ihm das jetzt zu anstrengend.  
  
"Leg dich aufs Bett."  
  
Alaine ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und hüpfte aufs Bett. Das Kleid ziehte sie kurz vor ihrem Bauch hoch. Sie war darunter noch immer komplett nackt... und sehr, sehr feucht. Noch mehr als sonst.  
  
Valnar schluckte und bekam Mitleid. So was ist bestimmt richtig unangenehm, und sofort drückte er das Verlangen nach einer Pause weg. Wenn er Alaine helfen konnte, dann würde er das auch tun.  
  
"Komm her, mein Schatz," flüsterte sie so sanft und reizend, dass sie Valnar auch wieder die Lust gab sie zu befriedigen.  
  
Er lief zu ihr und setzte sich aufs Bett, dann fing er an, ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Mit seinen Fingern glitt er langsam ihren Oberschenkel entlang, und sie ließ einen kleinen Seufzer hören, während sie ihre Beine noch weiter öffnete und alles zeigte.  
  
"Soll ich dich lecken?" fragte er.  
  
"Oh, ja, bitte," sagte Alaine aufgeregt und legte ihren Kopf aufs Kissen.  
  
Valnar legte sich vor ihr hin, und hielt ihre Beine fest. Dann zog er sie gierig zu sich heran und leckte ihren feuchten Schlitz. Ein sanftes Knurren verließ seine Kehle und er drückte einen Kuss auf dieselbe Stelle, danach auf ihren Oberschenkel. Er wusste, sie mochte es nicht, wenn er mit seinen Fingern an ihr spielte, also versuchte er es erst gar nicht. Schade eigentlich.  
  
"Valnar, quäl mich nicht so," seufzte Alaine, doch er wusste, dass es ihr gefiel.  
  
"Hab Geduld, Schatz." Er platzierte seine Hand an ihre Vagina, um sie zu öffnen. Bevor er loslegte, hauchte er sie an, und Alaine schloss ihre Beine um ihn. Es tat gut zu wissen was genau sie mochte, so konnte er sie am besten verwöhnen, und langsam fuhr er seine Zunge über ihre inneren Schamlippen.  
  
Er musste wieder aufpassen, sonst würde er sie aus Versehen mit den Eckzähnen verletzen. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass der Gedanke verlockend war sie hier zu beißen und ihr Blut zu saugen.

Sein Kinn war schon völlig nass, und er spielte weiter an ihr, bis nah an ihrer Klitoris. Immer und immer wieder leckte er auf und ab, kreiste seine Zunge um die Öffnung, bis Alaine anfing, lauter zu stöhnen und sich zu rekeln. Dann griff sie Valnars weißes Haar feste, und das war der Moment, wo er wusste, dass er intensiver lecken sollte. Er presste seine Zunge fest an ihre Lippen und verwöhnte sie weiter, dabei umkreiste er ihren Kitzler.

Plötzlich sprang Alaine auf und drückte ihn auf den Rücken, um sich auf sein Gesicht zu setzen.  
  
"Mach weiter," schnurrte sie in ihrem lieblichen aber kommandierendem Ton, und reibte sich an ihm.  
  
Seine Reißzähne waren von der Erregung länger geworden, und er versuchte sie aus dem Weg zu halten. Zu gerne würde er jetzt ihr Blut kosten, und fühlen, wie es seine Kehle hinunter floss.  
  
Valnar steckte seine Zunge tief in sie hinein und lutschte an der Öffnung. Er packte ihre Hüften, doch musste er kaum noch etwas tun, außer seine Zunge flach an sie zu drücken. Alaine hielt seinen Kopf fest mit ihren Händen und ritt sein Gesicht laut stöhnend, bis sie plötzlich brutaler und langsamer wurde. Er umarmte ihren Hintern und regte sich nicht, während sie wieder ihren Orgasmus hatte.  
  
Zufrieden ging Alaine von Valnar runter und legte sich neben ihn. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, aber er war noch nicht fertig.  
  
Valnars Augen leuchteten vor Gier. Er setzte sich auf und packte Alaine, um sie in seinem Schoß zu platzieren. Sie war schon fast Butter in seinen Armen, etwas das nur selten vorkam. Er zog ihr Kleid herunter und streichelte über ihre Brüste, und Alaine krümmte ihren Rücken und hielt sich fest an seine Schultern. Sie war an dieser Stelle noch empfindlicher geworden über die Monate. Valnar nahm einen ihrer Nippel in den Mund und saugte daran, während er an den anderen mit seinen Fingern spielte.  
  
"Mmmh, Valnar," flüsterte Alaine und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter.  
  
Er liebte es, sie so zu verwöhnen, seine geliebte Alaine.  
  
Valnar ließ sie los, und wanderte mit seiner Nase von ihrer Brust hoch zu ihrer Kehle.  
  
"Du riechst gut. Genau hier," flüsterte er und leckte über die Stelle an ihrem Hals.  
  
"Jaa?" fragte Alaine, kichernd, sich an ihm schmiegend. "Wie gut denn?"  
  
"Besser als das süßeste Blut dieser Welt." Seine langen Reißzähne berührten ihre Haut, und dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Er biss feste zu und schmeckte ihr köstliches Blut sofort; in Strömen lief es seine Kehle hinunter, und er hielt sie fest an sich. Süßes Blut seiner Gefährtin. Sein gesamter Körper bebte vor Erregung, und am liebsten würde er sie zurück ins Bett drücken und sie blutig beißen, fast wie ein Tier, das über seine Beute herfiel.  
  
Alaine zitterte und auch sie fing an, über Valnars Hals zu lecken, und kurz danach spürte er, wie sie sich in ihm festbiss. Er stöhnte gegen ihre Kehle, und knurrte leise.  
  
Beide waren fest ineinander verbissen und saugten sich gegenseitig aus. Es war immer wieder das schönste Gefühl, was er jemals erlebt hatte. Schöner als jeder Orgasmus, schöner als das Blut der Menschen zu saugen. Dieser Akt war die wahre Perfektion; der Akt, wie Vampire sich liebten.  
  
Sein Körper fühlte sich so an, als würde er wieder leben. Valnar war in einem Blutrausch, und streichelte Alaines Rücken, bevor er ihre Brüste knetete. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um ihn und ließ nicht locker, so wie er nicht locker ließ.  
  
Valnar riss sich aus dieser Euphorie. Alaine war schwanger, und er sollte es nicht so übertreiben wie sonst. Nachher passierte ihrem gemeinsamen Kind noch irgendwas.  
  
Mit der Zunge wischte er das Blut von der Wunde, die er ihr hinzufügte hatte, und auch Alaine ließ wieder von ihm ab. Beide waren blutverschmiert, und sie küsste ihn noch mit derselben Leidenschaft auf die Lippen, säuberte ihn mit ihrer Zunge und drückte diese anschließend in seinem Mund. Valnar saugte das Blut von ihr, und Alaine ließ wieder von ihm ab.  
  
Nie sah sie glücklicher aus.

* * *

Valnar wachte auf. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Es war bereits dunkel draußen.  
  
Alaine war verschwunden, aber ihre Kleider lagen neben ihm. Er sprang auf und ging aus dem Zimmer und sah, dass die Haustür weit offen stand.  
  
Sie wird doch wohl nicht etwa rausgerannt sein? Splitternackt? Vielleicht wurde ihr was angetan?! Wenn sich das jemand gewagt haben sollte, würde er denjenigen die Lunge rausbeißen!  
  
Nein, nein, das durfte nicht sein! Er konnte nicht schon wieder versagen und jemanden verlieren, den er liebte, nur weil er fest am Schlafen war.  
  
Er rannte raus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Alaine?!" rief er durchs Dorf, und es war ihm gerade scheißegal, wenn er jemanden wecken würde.  
  
Kurz danach roch er Blut, aber es gehörte keinem Menschen. War es etwa Alaines Blut?! Panisch verwandelte er sich in eine Fledermaus und folgte der Fährte aus Klennar raus.  
  
Er flog so schnell er konnte, und landete mitten im Wald, als der Geruch stärker wurde.  
  
Sofort erkannte er die roten Haare seiner Gefährtin. Sie war blutgetränkt und nackt, und es lagen ein Dutzend toter Wölfe um sie herum.  
  
Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, denn sie schien nicht verletzt zu sein. Ein Glück hatte sie sich nicht an irgendwelche Menschen vergriffen...  
  
Vorsichtig lief er auf sie zu und zog seinen Mantel aus. "Da bist du ja! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Alaine drehte sich um. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Wut, und die blutigen Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr," weinte sie. "Valnar, diese Schmerzen... dieser Hunger... dieses ewige Verlangen. Es ist so schwer."  
  
Valnar starrte sie sprachlos an. Es zerriss ihm sein untotes Herz sie so zu sehen.  
  
"Komm her..." flüsterte er, und als Alaine gehorchte, legte er seinen Mantel um sie und schloss sie in die Arme.  
  
Sie war ein starker Vampir, aber diese Schwangerschaft raubte ihr wirklich den letzten Nerv. Wenn er ihr doch nur die Schmerzen nehmen könnte.  
  
Valnar streichelte ihre Haare und wischte die Blutspur von ihrer Schulter, während sie sich an seine Brust schmiegte und weiterhin weinte.  
  
Auch wenn es wehtat schlecht über ihr Kind zu denken, aber vielleicht war der Zauber doch keine gute Idee gewesen, wenn er Alaine so viel Schaden hinzufügte. Komplett verzweifelt hielt er sie, aber er wollte nicht tatenlos zusehen.  
  
Valnar küsste ihre Haare. "Sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann, und ich mach es."  
  
"Du tust doch schon so viel für mich," lächelte sie leicht. "Nein, halte mich einfach in deinen Armen. Das genügt mir."  
  
"Natürlich." Er schmiegte sich an sie und legte seine Hände an ihren Bauch. Solange es ihr damit besser ging, würde er sie Stunden lang halten.  
  
Alaine schaute ihn müde an, ihre Augen halb geöffnet, und legte ihre Hände auf seine.  
  
"Ich habe ihre Gedanken gelesen," sagte sie plötzlich.  
  
Er blinzelte sie einen Moment verwirrt an. "Was? Ihre?"  
  
"Ja. Es ist ein Mädchen, Valnar. Wir kriegen eine Tochter."  
  
Eine Tochter... Valnar brachte keinen Ton raus. Es war nicht mehr nur "das Kind". Es war ein Mädchen, ein kleiner Vampir.  
  
"Wir... kriegen eine Tochter." Blutige Tränen liefen nun auch seine Wangen hinunter. Sie war real, wirklich da, und Valnar und Alaine waren ihre Eltern.  
  
"Oh, Schatz. Nicht weinen," Alaine lächelte ihn an und streichelte seine Wange.  
  
"Ich freu mich nur so sehr," schluchzte Valnar, und es war wahr.


	3. Chapter 3

Wochen später.  
  
Valnar und Alaine liefen Hand in Hand zu Lanas Haus. Sie wollte sie sehen und wissen, wie die Schwangerschaft verlief, deshalb hatte sie die beiden heute extra eingeladen.  
  
Ein Glück haben Alaines Bedürfnisse in den letzten Wochen etwas nachgelassen, und sie fühlte sich nicht ständig, als würde sie Valnar anspringen wollen; nein, sie fühlte sich sogar erholt.  
  
Trotzdem war es ihr nicht wohl dabei hier zu sein.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, sie zu besuchen," gab Alaine zu. "Erst hat Lana ihr erstes Kind verloren, weil wir es nicht retten konnten, und jetzt hatte sie auch noch eine Fehlgeburt. Sie wird uns hassen."  
  
"Dich trifft keine Schuld," beruhigte sie Valnar, und nahm auch noch ihre andere Hand, um sie zu sich zu ziehen. "Sie freut sich für uns, sonst hätte sie uns doch nicht eingeladen."  
  
Alaine atmete aus und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
Valnar tätschelte ihre Schulter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Entspann dich, Schatz. Sie möchte dich nur sehen."  
  
Sie sah ihn wieder an und nickte. "Ja, du hast sicher recht," lächelte sie.  
  
Kaum ging sie ein paar Schritte, spürte sie ein starkes, komisches Gefühl im Magen, und krümmte sich.  
  
"Alaine!" Valnar griff ihr vorsichtig an die Schultern. "Geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Ich-" Alaine atmete aus, als sie realisierte, was los war. Sie stieß plötzlich ein Lachen aus, das mehr wie ein Schluchzen klang.  
  
"Schnell." Sie nahm Valnars Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. "Fühlst du es?"  
  
"Das-"  
  
Es waren die Tritte ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter, und sie schien gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen. Alaine schmunzelte, wie seltsam es sich anfühlte. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben... fast wie Schmetterlinge?  
  
Aber es machte sie so glücklich.  
  
"Das ist unsere Tochter da drin, und sie ist ganz schön lebhaft," flüsterte Alaine.  
  
"Es ist so wunderschön," schluchzte Valnar, und Alaine küsste ihn auf den Mund, bevor er noch anfing, hier draußen zu weinen. Aber sie war trotzdem gerührt.  
  
Als es aufgehört hatte, und die beiden sich wieder gefangen hatten, klopften sie an Lanas Tür an.  
  
Lana öffnete und empfing sie sehr fröhlich. "Hallo ihr beiden! Kommt rein!"  
  
Sie folgten ihr wieder zum Esstisch und setzten sich, aber diesmal gab es keinen Tee.  
  
"Oh Alaine, du siehst gut aus. Dünner als ich es war." Lana nahm Alaines Hände und schien noch aufgeregter zu sein als sie selbst.  
  
Alaine grinste. "Sie hat sich gerade eben bewegt."  
  
"Zum ersten Mal," fügte Valnar hinzu.  
  
"Das ist wundervoll!" sagte Lana und lächelte sie etwas merkwürdig an. "Wartet einen Moment! Ich habe etwas für dich, Alaine!"  
  
"Oh, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Ich-" versuchte Alaine zu sagen, aber Lana unterbrach sie.  
  
"Nichts da, es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit!" Lana verschwand in die Küche und kam sofort wieder mit einem Glas, welches sie vor Alaine auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
Ein Glas voll Blut.  
  
"Was? Ist das dein Blut?" fragte Alaine.  
  
"Ja, weißt du... Ich kann euch schließlich keinen Tee mehr anbieten, also habe ich etwas von meinem Blut abgefüllt. Extra für dich! Dein Kind soll schließlich groß und stark werden!" Lana klang ein wenig nervös, und Alaine konnte das verstehen. Wer würde schon so ein persönliches Geschenk überreichen? Sie konnte es ja nicht ablehnen...  
  
"Ach, das ist aber lieb von dir. Leider habe ich wirklich keinen Hunger," Alaine sah Valnar an. "Möchtest du es trinken?"  
  
"Gerne." Valnar nahm das Glas von Alaine, und wollte es gerade austrinken.  
  
"Nein!" rief Lana und sprang auf, dann erschrak sie sich selber. "Ah, ich meine... Es ist doch extra für dich! Du bist schwanger!"  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Valnar verwundert, aber ihre Freundin lachte und setzte sich wieder.  
  
"Ach, nein. Nein, trink du nur! Lass es dir schmecken."  
  
"Dankeschön." Valnar legte das Glas an seine Lippen und fing an zu trinken.  
  
Was für ein komisches Verhalten... Irgendwas war faul an der Sache. Wie kann man sich nur so anstellen?  
  
Als Alaine Lanas erbosten Blick sah, wurde ihr sofort schlecht, und sie ahnte, was los war.  
  
"Valnar! Hör auf!" Alaine sprang auf und schlug das Glas aus Valnars Hand. Es zerbrach auf den Boden und befleckte den gesamten Teppich mit Blut und Scherben.  
  
"Was-" Bevor Valnar etwas sagen konnte, fing er an, das Blut wieder zu erbrechen, und dann sein Eigenes, bis sich eine riesige Pfütze auf den Boden bildete.  
  
"Valnar!!" Alaine umarmte ihn fest von der Seite, bevor er ganz vom Stuhl rutschte.  
  
Mit blutroten Augen fauchte sie Lana an. "Du verdammtes Miststück! Wie kannst du es nur wagen, meinen Gefährten zu verletzen?!"  
  
Lana sprang auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. "Du hättest den Saft des geweihten Blattes trinken sollen! Du und deine Missgeburt!"  
  
Alaine ignorierte sie, als Valnar hustete, und sie hielt sein Kinn und versuchte, das vergiftete Blut von ihm wegzuwischen. Lana hatte ihr eigenes Blut tatsächlich mit dieser tödlichen Pflanze gegen Vampire gemischt, und hat es ihnen angeboten! Aber woher wusste sie davon? Es sei denn-  
  
Oh nein...  
  
"Du bist eine Hexe!"  
  
Sie wollte weinen. Wenn Valnar jetzt starb, dann würde Lana unendlich leiden. Sie würde ihr keine Gnade zeigen und ihre Inneneinrichtung mit ihren Gedärmen besudeln.  
  
"Valnar!" Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, auch wenn sie schmerzerfüllt waren.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte er nicht das komplette Glas ausgetrunken. Alaine mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was ihrem Kind passiert wäre, wenn sie nur ein paar Tropfen zu sich genommen hätte.  
  
Kurz darauf rappelte Valnar sich auf und fauchte Lana wütend an. "Wie kannst du dich nur wagen? Du wolltest Alaine und unser Kind umbringen?!"  
  
"Ihr verdammten Monster! Ihr seid schuld, dass meine Kinder tot sind!" schrie sie.  
  
Alaine war schockiert und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie hatte es immer geahnt, doch nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Lana wirklich so dachte. Sie roch die Angst der Hexe; sie hätte keine Chance gegen die beiden.  
  
"Wir haben versucht dein Kind zu retten! Und deinem zweiten Kind haben wir nichts getan!"  
  
Lana ballte die Fäuste. "Wärt ihr schneller gewesen, würde mein Elias noch leben! Und hättest du mein Blut nicht genommen, wäre bestimmt auch mein zweites Kind noch bei mir! Ihr verdient den Tod, so wie es mein Meister sagte! Ihr seid widerwärtige Kreaturen, die sich nicht vermehren dürfen!"  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr!" Alaine wollte sie hier und jetzt töten, aber sie musste sich um Valnar kümmern.  
  
Eine verdammte Hexe. Wie konnten sie es nur nicht merken? Ab sofort würde Alaine die Gedanken jedes Menschen lesen.  
  
Sie konnte den Blutmangel in Valnars funkelnden Augen sehen, und wie er Lanas Blut witterte. Wenn er kein Blut bekam, dann würde er-  
  
"Warte!" rief Alaine, doch Valnar machte einen Satz über den Tisch und packte Lana. Sie schrie und versuchte ihn zu schlagen, doch fing er ihre Faust mit Leichtigkeit. Lana kreischte lauter, als er seine Eckzähne in ihren Hals rammte und anfing, sie auszusaugen.  
  
Alaine wollte ihn nicht stoppen. Lieber ließ sie Lana sterben, als dass Valnar vor Raserei wahnsinnig wird. Es war ihre eigene Schuld, weil sie ihm das antat.  
  
"Valnar?" Alaine lief vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Lanas blutleere Leiche fiel aus seinen Armen und klatschte auf den Boden auf, und sein Mund war blutverschmiert.  
  
"Ich... wollte das nicht." Die Wut verschwand aus seinen Augen und er sah sehr verzweifelt aus. Alaine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken.  
  
"Gib dir nicht die Schuld. Sie hat dir das angetan, und musste die Konsequenzen tragen." Dann fing sie an zu knurren. "Sie wollte unser Kind umbringen! Sie hat uns für die Tode ihrer verantwortlich gemacht!"  
  
Valnar ballte die Fäuste und sagte nichts, weil er wusste, dass Alaine recht hatte. Sie erfasste einen seiner Gedanken, dass er ihr schlimmeres antun wollte, wenn sie es wirklich geschafft hätte Alaine und ihre Tochter zu verletzen.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß... Sie hat es verdient," knurrte er.

* * *

Mit einem Feuerzauber zündete Alaine Lanas Grundstück an. Hoffentlich würden die anderen Menschen denken es war ein Unfall.  
  
Wie konnte sie sich so in ihre Freundin getäuscht haben? Nur weil es Wesen gibt, die stärker als Menschen waren, hieß es nicht, dass man sie für alles verantwortlich machen konnte. Sie konnten nicht die Zeit beeinflussen, und schreckliche Dingen passierten nun mal. Die beiden wollten nur in Frieden mit den Menschen leben und sie so gut es ging beschützen, und das war der Dank dafür?  
  
Sie schauten auf die Flammen, die langsam anfingen, das Haus hochzuklettern, und Alaine fühlte keinen Funken Reue mehr.  
  
Valnar nahm sie an die Hand. Alaine wusste, er würde Schuldgefühle haben.  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass ich es getrunken habe, und nicht du. Sonst wäre unsere Tochter jetzt tot," sagte er stattdessen.  
  
Alaine umarmte ihn und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinem Kinn. "Ich möchte nicht mehr hier wohnen. Lass uns umziehen."  
  
Valnar schien erst widersprechen zu wollen, doch dann nickte er und legte seine Arme um sie.  
  
"Das werden wir."  
  
Monate später.  
  
Die beiden zogen weit weg von Klennar, nach Esrik. Es schien hier immer zu schneien, aber als Vampire spürten sie die Kälte sowieso nicht, und immerhin hatten sie jetzt ein viel größeres Haus.  
  
Alaine war hochschwanger und hatte fast nur noch Schmerzen. Schlimmer aber, war der Heißhunger auf literweise Menschenblut, welches sie leider nicht bekommen konnte.  
  
Valnar erlaubte ihr nicht, sich so im Blutrausch an den Menschen zu laben, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch war, dass sie jemanden tötete.  
  
Irgendwie machte sie das wütend auf ihn. Sie war hier die Schwangere! Er wusste ja gar nicht, wie sich so was anfühlte! Warum durfte er ihr Vorschriften machen?!  
  
Sie lag mit den Rücken auf den Boden, und streichelte über ihren Bauch. Bis jetzt hatte ihre Tochter sich nicht wieder gemeldet, aber da sie ein Vampir war, konnte es normal sein. Sie wollte sich nicht grundlos Sorgen machen, auch wenn sie sich nach ihren Tritten sehnte.  
  
"Dein Vater braucht mal wieder Stunden," stöhnte Alaine. "Denkt der, ich leide hier zum Spaß?"  
  
Valnar war unterwegs, um ihr ein paar Monster zu besorgen, die sie aussaugen konnte. Auch wenn es kein Menschenblut war, war es immerhin etwas zum Töten.

Töten... So was wollte sie nicht wirklich, aber ihre Wut auszulassen und die Reißzähne irgendwo hinein stoßen, um Blut zu trinken, könnte sie von diesen Höllenqualen ablenken.

Einige Zeit später hörte sie die Haustür öffnen. Valnar kam herein und schleppte ein riesiges Viech mit sich.  
  
"Das ist das Größte, was ich gefunden habe," schnaufte er.  
  
Eine fette, saftige Drachenechse. Sie war ohnmächtig und sah halb totgeprügelt aus.  
  
Valnar half Alaine hoch, und ohne Worte stürzte sie sich auf das Mistvieh. In weniger als drei Zügen war die Echse komplett ausgesaugt.  
  
"War das alles?" Alaine seufzte übertrieben und wischte sich den Rest vom Mund.  
  
"...Ich kann gleich noch mal losgehen und dir noch eine besorgen," schlug er vor.  
  
Dieser ruhige Ton von ihm machte sie nur noch wütender. Sie fühlte sich zu schwach, um seine Gedanken zu lesen; er sollte ehrlich sein und ihr sagen, dass sie nervt! Dann würde sie ihm aber was erzählen!  
  
Als Valnar keine Antwort bekam, kniete er sich neben Alaine und massierte ihr den Rücken.  
  
Für eine Weile war es sogar ganz angenehm, aber dann wurde es ihr zu viel.  
  
"Lass das," knurrte sie und schob seine Hand weg.  
  
"Entschuldigung."  
  
"Entschuldige dich nicht immer!" keifte sie ihn an.  
  
"...Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen."  
  
Alaine sah ihn böse an und bleckte die Reißzähne. "Das willst du doch nur! Du hast nur keinen Bock auf mich und meine Schwangerschaft! Sag doch einfach was für eine schlechte Idee es war!" brüllte sie. "Warum haust du nicht einfach ab?!"  
  
Valnar öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er starrte sie für einen Moment nur wortlos an.  
  
"Meine Güte..." flüsterte er, langsam genervt.  
  
Alaine wollte ihn nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe haben! Mit aller Kraft stand sie auf und schubste ihn. "Ich hab gesagt, du sollst VERSCHWINDEN!"  
  
Er schaute sie ohne Emotionen an. Dann stand auch er auf, packte die Drachenechse, und verließ das Haus.  
  
Erst als Alaine die Haustür zuknallen hörte, begann sie zu realisieren, was sie gesagt hatte, und es schmerzte.  
  
Sie hatte blutige Tränen in den Augen. Valnar wollte ihr nur helfen; er tat alles für sie, und sie behandelte ihn wie Dreck.  
  
Was war nur in sie gefahren? Diese Vampirschwangerschaft war schwieriger, als sie geahnt hätte.  
  
Alaine legte sich aufs Bett und weinte. "Valnar, es tut mir so leid," flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst. Aber trotzdem hoffte sie, dass er es irgendwie hörte.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde verging, und Alaine hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als Valnar immer noch nicht zurück war.  
  
"Ich muss ihn suchen und mich entschuldigen."  
  
Sie rappelte sich auf und verließ das Haus.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, und keine Seele lief mehr durchs Dorf. Der Wind wehte Alaines Haare durcheinander, und ihr Unterleib schmerzte. Sie zischte und legte ihre Hände um den Bauch. Es würde schon gehen, und ein Spaziergang würde ihr sicher guttun. Dann lief sie durch die dunklen Straßen von Esrik, erleichtert dass sie leer waren.  
  
Keine Spur von Valnar. Vielleicht ist er ja zurück in den Wald, um ihr weitere Monster zu besorgen? Schon der Gedanke daran ließ sie abermals seufzen. Wie konnte sie nur so ausrasten?  
  
Stunden vergingen, während sie durch den Wald stapfte, und sie fing langsam an, sich zu fragen, was sie hier überhaupt machte. Und wieso zur Hölle hielt sie es für eine gute Idee, hier umherzuirren? Diese Schmerzen wurden immer unerträglicher.  
  
"Valnar?!" rief Alaine, und fühlte plötzlich eine Feuchte zwischen ihren Beinen; sie keuchte und schaute an sich herunter.  
  
Alles war voller Blut.  
  
"Auch das noch," schnaubte sie, und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
Es gab keine Zweifel. Ihre Instinkte machten ihr sofort klar, was los war. Da ging sie einmal an die frische Luft, und musste direkt ihr Kind gebären! Im Wald, und komplett alleine.  
  
"Valnar, wo bist du nur?"  
  
Sie legte sich auf den Boden und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Das war nicht so eine Geburt, wie es Menschen beschrieben haben, dass hier war viel brutaler, als würde ihre Tochter sich durch ihren Unterleib durchbeißen.

Die Blutpfütze unter ihr wurde immer größer, und sie wurde zunehmend rasender. Eine Gier nach Blut kam in ihr hoch, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie schrie auf und wollte jemanden zerfleischen, die Reißzähne in Tausenden von Menschen und Monstern rammen, und ihre Muskeln trennen. Alles, was ihr in die Quere kam, musste sterben.  
  
Alaine fauchte vor Wut, und ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch in den Büschen hörte. Ein leises Knurren war zu hören. Was auch immer es war, Alaine knurrte zurück, bedrohlich wie eine Bestie. Wie ein wildes Tier, das die Kontrolle verlor.  
  
Ein Bär mit Hörnern und gelb leuchtenden Augen trat hervor. Anscheinend dachte er, Alaine wäre leichte Beute für ihn, doch war es umgekehrt.  
  
Das Tier in ihr wollte ihn aussaugen, in der Luft zerreissen, und die Bäume mit seinem Blut rot färben.  
  
Alaine hielt ihren Bauch, und weinte aufgebrachte Tränen. Doch das war dem Bären völlig egal, und mit einem Satz griff er sie an.

* * *

Stunden später.  
  
Valnar betrat das Haus mit einer weiteren Drachenechse. Hoffentlich hat sich Alaine in der Zwischenzeit etwas beruhigt und nahm es nicht so schwer, dass er etwas länger weg war. Er konnte schon verstehen, dass die Schwangerschaft sie fertigmachte, aber trotzdem verletzte es ihn, wie sie mit ihm sprach, denn er wollte sich so gut es geht um sie kümmern.

Valnar schmiss das Monster auf den Boden und suchte im Haus nach seiner Gefährtin.  
  
"Alaine? Wo steckst du?"  
  
Sie war nicht im Schlafzimmer, nicht in ihrem Sarg im Keller, und auch nicht oben.  
  
Verdammt, sie wird doch nicht etwa schon wieder rausgegangen sein?!  
  
"Scheiße," fluchte er, und rannte sofort wieder aus dem Haus und durch die Straßen. Ihm wurde übel, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Alaine etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen war, oder sie sich an die Menschen vergriffen hatte.

Aber das würde sie niemals tun, und auch konnte er kein Blut riechen. Alaine musste hier irgendwo sein! Noch hatten sie keine Freunde in diesem Dorf, und nirgendwo in den Häusern brannte Licht.

Plötzlich sah er Fußspuren, die in den Wald hinein führten. Waren es Alaines oder die eines Menschen? Er hatte sonst keine anderen Anhaltspunkte.

"Ach Alaine, wenn euch beiden irgendetwas passiert ist, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen..."  
  
Valnar verwandelte sich in eine Fledermaus und folgte rasch den Spuren.

* * *

Alaine verlor ständig das Bewusstsein. Der Bär lag tot unter ihr und ausgesaugt, doch hatte sie immer noch starken Blutmangel.  
  
Alles roch nach Blut. Ihre kleine Tochter lag in ihren Armen und saugte das Blut aus ihrem Hals. Alaine weinte vor Freude und vor Wahn als sie sie ansah, gesund und munter, mit einem Ansatz von weißen Haaren.  
  
Aber sie brauchte dringend Blut, sonst würden sie die Nacht nicht überleben.  
  
Erneut versuchte sie, vom Bären zu trinken, doch waren seine Arterien komplett trocken. Ihr eigenes Blut war in der Erde versickert, aber sie probierte es vor Verzweiflung aufzulecken. Schließlich verlor sie dennoch wieder das Bewusstsein.  
  
Jemand rüttelte an ihr und rief ihren Namen. Alaine war verwirrt und wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sie blinzelte und schaute in Valnars Gesicht.  
  
"Alaine! Bist du in Ordnung?! Ich dachte schon-"  
  
"Valnar," unterbrach sie ihn. Sie lehnte ihr Gesicht an seine Kehle, biss sich tief in ihn fest und saugte sein Blut.  
  
Noch nie hatte Blut trinken sich schöner angefühlt. Sie stöhnte vor Erleichterung, während Valnar sie festhielt, und langsam fing sie sich wieder.  
  
Alaine ließ von ihm ab und leckte sich die Lippen. Valnar aber starrte auf ihre gemeinsame Tochter.  
  
"Sie ist so wunderschön... so wie ihre Mutter," sagte er, und fing fast an zu weinen. "Sie ist perfekt." Dann liefen ihm doch die blutigen Tränen die Wangen herunter.

Alaine nickte unter Tränen, und drückte sie Valnar in die Arme. Ihre Kleine weinte kein bisschen, ganz anders als ihre Eltern, und sie verbiss sich direkt in Valnars Hals.  
  
"Ganz schönen Appetit hat die Kleine," lächelte er.  
  
Das war auch kein Wunder, dachte sich Alaine. Sie hatte selbst kaum noch Blut übrig gehabt.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei dir war," schluchzte Valnar als er der Kleinen über den Rücken strich, aber Alaine schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das ist doch jetzt egal. Schau doch wie süß sie ist. Sie kommt mehr nach dir, aber sie hat meine Augen," Alaine grinste und lehnte sich an Valnar, um ihre Tochter dabei zu beobachten wie sie seinen Finger festhielt.  
  
"Jaa, das stimmt. Sehr sogar," schmunzelte er. "Aber sie brauch einen Namen."  
  
"Wie hieß deine Mutter noch mal?" fragte Alaine, und Valnar lachte kurz, aber sah sie sichtlich gerührt an.  
  
"Meira."

* * *

6 Jahre später.  
  
Meira saß am Tisch und zeichnete, und dies war eine gute Gelegenheit für Alaine ihr die Haare zu machen. Es dauerte immer Ewigkeiten bei der Länge, und es wäre ihr lieber wenn sie nicht ständig rumzappeln würde.  
  
Sie band die langen Haare ihrer Tochter zusammen, und machte ihr einen Zopf.  
  
"Was malst du denn da?" fragte Alaine, aber Meira verdeckte das Bild mit ihrem Arm.  
  
"Das darfst du noch nicht sehen! Ist für Papa," schimpfte sie.  
  
Ach, sie war so süß, und Alaine war stolz. All diese Schmerzen hatten sich wirklich gelohnt.  
  
Zwar war Meira ein eher ruhiges und zurückhaltendes Mädchen, aber sehr reif für ihr Alter. Leider hatte sie immer noch keine Freunde unter den Menschen, und das machten ihr und Valnar langsam Sorgen.  
  
Immerhin hatte sie viele Talente, wie das Zeichnen.  
  
"Mach die Blutrose bitte auch noch rein, Mama!"  
  
"Ja, mein Schatz," lächelte Alaine, und steckte die rote Rose fest in ihren Haarreifen. "Du hast ja noch längere Haare als ich."  
  
"Das gefällt mir ja auch!" sagte Meira. "Vielen Dank!"  
  
Sie stand auf und umarmte Alaine.  
  
Alaine gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Hab ich doch gerne gemacht."  
  
Valnar kam zur Tür herein, und Meira rannte zu ihm hin. Sie war richtig vernarrt in ihren Vater, aber Alaine war nicht eifersüchtig; es ließ sie schmunzeln.  
  
"Hallo, Papa."  
  
"Hallo."  
  
Alaine nahm seine Hände und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Hallo, Schatz."  
  
"Guck mal, Papa. Hab ich für dich gemalt," Meira reichte ihm das Bild, und Valnar lächelte sie an.  
  
"Viele Dank. Eine wirklich sehr schöne, rosane Katze." Er tätschelte ihr auf den Kopf.  
  
Sie grinste. "Danke, du kannst sie Zimmer Katze nennen."  
  
Valnar nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. "Das werde ich."  
  
"Darf ich bitte draußen im Schnee spielen?" fragte sie schließlich. Wahrscheinlich sollte das Bild eine Art Bestechung sein.  
  
Alaine schaute Valnar fragend an, denn er mochte es nicht, wenn sie alleine draußen war, aber sonst erfüllte er ihr immer jeden Wunsch. Alaine wusste, sie waren zu streng, aber schon als Baby hatte Meira oft Anfälle. Sei es Probleme beim Laufen oder plötzliches Schwindelgefühl.  
  
Sie war ein geborener Vampir der zweiten Generation, geschaffen mit Hilfe eines Zaubers. Was ist, wenn irgendetwas schief ging, während sie ganz alleine war? Sie konnten sie ja schlecht ihr Leben lang begleiten.  
  
"Warum gehst du nicht rüber zu Leilani und spielst ein bisschen mit ihr?" schlug Valnar ihr vor, und ließ sie wieder runter.  
  
Meira guckte schüchtern auf den Boden. "Nein... ich mag sie nicht. Ich möchte lieber alleine spielen."  
  
Valnar gab ihr einen strengen Blick, aber bevor er es Meira verbieten konnte, packte Alaine seine Hände. "Dann geh und spiel ein bisschen, aber geh bitte nicht zu weit weg."  
  
"Danke, Mama!!" sie umarmte ihre Eltern, dann stürmte sie aus dem Haus.  
  
"Ach, Alaine..." seufzte Valnar. Er war schon ein wachsamer Vater.  
  
"Lass sie ein bisschen spielen. Es wird schon nichts passieren," Alaine gab ihn einen weiteren Kuss, und schmiegte sich an seine Kehle. "Lange böse kannst du mir auch nicht sein."  
  
Alaine schrie auf, als Valnar plötzlich ihre Beine umarmte und sie hochhielt, dann lachte sie.  
  
"Ich liebe dich," lächelte er, und küsste sie auf ihr Kinn.  
  
"Und ich dich." Alaine streichelte ihn über seine Haare. "Noch so sehr wie am ersten Tag."  
  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, und sie verharrten eine Weile weiter in dieser Position.  
  
"Wenn sie wieder kommt, bist du dran mit füttern," grinste sie.  
  
"In Ordnung." Valnar setzte Alaine wieder auf den Boden. "Wann sollen wir ihr beibringen sich selber Blut zu besorgen?"  
  
"Lass uns noch ein paar Jahre warten."  
  
Sie starrte ihm weiter verliebt ins Gesicht. Nach alledem was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, konnten sie endlich eine kleine glückliche Vampirfamilie sein. Gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter, und mit dem Mann, den sie liebte; dem Mann, dessen Blut sie zu neuem Leben erweckte. Ein Leben als Vampir.


	4. Bonus-Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noch ein Bonus Kapitel, weil ich unbedingt mehr von den beiden als Eltern schreiben wollte.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz." Alaine nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Schon zehn Jahre. Wie die Zeit vergeht," fügte Valnar hinzu, und umarmte sie als Nächstes.

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als sie geboren worden ist, und der ganze Stress, der dazu gehörte. Aber nun sind schon Jahre vergangen, wo sie in Frieden gelebt hatten, und langsam war es Zeit, ihr das Wichtigste beizubringen, was ihnen ermöglicht unter den Menschen zu leben.  
  
"Danke!" Meira grinste, dann schaute sie ihre Eltern erwartungsvoll an. "Was schenkt ihr mir??"  
  
Valnar und Alaine blickten sich kurz an, und gaben Meira ein Lächeln.  
  
"Weißt du, Schatz," fing Valnar an. "Da du jetzt schon so alt bist, haben wir etwas ganz Besonderes für dich."  
  
"Wir bringen dir bei, wie du einen Menschen aussaugst," sagte Alaine, so aufgeregt als wäre es selbst ihr erstes Mal.  
  
Meira starrte sie überrascht an. "...Ehrlich? Jetzt gleich?"  
  
Alaine nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie zu Valnar. "Ja, so früh am Morgen sind wenige Menschen wach, also wird es nicht so schwer sein, jemanden zu finden, der alleine ist!"

Obwohl Valnar sich damals davor gesträubt hatte, machte es ihn stolz, dass er seiner Tochter beibringen konnte, Blut zu saugen, ohne zu töten.

* * *

"Ich zeig dir, wie es geht. Es ist aber ganz einfach, und deine Vampirinstinkte werden dich leiten," sagte Valnar, während er die schneebedeckten Straßen, mit Meira an der Hand, entlang lief. "Aber du musst auf den Herzschlag hören und aufpassen, dass der Mensch nicht stirbt."  
  
Er grinste, als sie ihn ganz nervös anstarrte, und er drückte ihre Hand fester. Sie hatte viel von ihm.  
  
"Hab keine Angst. Mir wäre das damals beim ersten Mal passiert, aber deine Mutter hat mich aufgehalten."  
  
"Und du warst auch mal ein Mensch?" fragte sie.  
  
Valnar und Alaine hatten es ihr schon mal erzählt, aber sie gingen nie ins Detail. Meira war auch noch zu jung, um so was wirklich zu verstehen.  
  
"Ja, Mama und ich," sagte er, und sie machte große Augen.  
  
Von Weitem sahen sie einen Mann, der vor einer Kiste kniete. Er war beschäftigt, seinen Kram aufzuräumen, und er war alleine, was ihn zum perfekten Opfer machte. Sie wollten ihn nur einen kurzen Moment stören.  
  
"Schau mal, Papa. Der Mann da ist alleine," sagte Meira und zeigte auf ihn.  
  
"Sehr gut erkannt, Meira. Aber zeig nicht auf ihn, denn das ist unhöflich," ermahnte er sie. Vor allem sollte sie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken.  
  
Mit Leichtigkeit packte Valnar den Mann von hinten und bohrte ihm die Reißzähne in den Hals, bevor dieser reagieren konnte. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Wunde, und wischte sich den Rest vom Kinn, als er sich an Meira wandte.

Sie zögerte, und Valnar lächelte sie wieder an. "Komm her, du kannst aus seiner Wunde trinken. Nächstes mal musst du aber selber zubeißen."

Kurz darauf kam Alaine und streichelte den Kopf ihrer Tochter, aber Meira schaute ihre Mutter ängstlich an.

"Keine Sorge, mein Spatz," sagte Alaine. "Du verletzt ihn schon nicht. Wir passen auf."

"Ok, und er hat auch wirklich keine Schmerzen?" fragte sie nach.  
  
"Nein, hat er nicht. Er ist nur betäubt, und ihm ist vielleicht etwas schwindelig danach, aber dann geht es ihm sofort wieder gut." Alaine grinste Valnar an, und er wusste, dass sie daran dachte, dass sie genau so ist wie er.  
  
"Das ist deine Tochter," sprach sie ihren Gedanken aus.  
  
Ja, das war sie wirklich, und er könnte nicht stolzer sein.  
  
Valnar wurde aus seiner Tagträumerei gerissen.  
  
"Hallooo?" Jemand schnipste mit den Fingern vor ihm.  
  
"Was?" blinzelte er und sah Meira vor sich stehen.  
  
"Bist du wieder am Tagräumen, Papa?" lachte sie.  
  
"Tut mir leid," schmunzelte er. "Bist du fertig?" Er beäugte den weißen Mantel, den sie an hatte.  
  
"Ja, den nehm ich!" Sie griff seinen Arm und schmiegte sich daran. "Danke dafür."

Sie war jetzt schon 602 Jahre alt, aber Valnar freute sich immer wieder, ihr Geschenke zu machen.

In jungen Jahren hörte sie auf zu wachsen, was wohl ein Nebeneffekt des Zaubers war. Zwar war sie nur etwas kleiner als Alaine, aber auch hatte sie oft Schwindelanfälle. Valnar und Alaine machten sich Sorgen und erlaubten ihr nicht, alleine zu leben. Aber immerhin war sie gesund, und für ihn wäre sie sowieso immer sein kleines Mädchen gewesen; als die einzigen drei Vampire der Welt, wollten sie eh immer zusammen bleiben.

"Kein Ding, aber deine Mutter wird mich köpfen." Valnar und Alaine waren nur zwei Tage zusammen weg, und Meira hatte mit einer Party ihr ganzes Penthaus durcheinandergebracht. Alaines teure Statuette wurde dabei zerstört, und sie war außer sich vor Wut.  
  
Meira seufzte. "Ich werde mich noch mal bei ihr entschuldigen. Versprochen."

* * *

Valnar und Meira kamen zuhause an und wurden von Alaine begrüßt. Meira beäugte die beiden, als Alaine ihn auf den Mund küsste.

"Was hast du denn da an?" fragte sie ihre Tochter, den Mantel skeptisch betrachtend.  
  
"Öhh, war ein Geschenk," sagte sie nur und flüchtete auf ihr Zimmer. So viel zur erneuten Entschuldigung.  
  
Alaine verschränkte die Arme. "Du hast ihn ihr gekauft!!" schimpfte sie.  
  
"Aber sie wollte ihn doch so gerne haben," war alles, was Valnar zur Verteidigung zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Sie hat ihn aber nicht verdient für das, was sie angestellt hat!" Alaine seufzte. "Ach, Schatz, du bist einfach zu nachgiebig."  
  
"Du wirst mir doch nicht lange böse sein, oder?" Valnar legte die Hände an Alaines Schultern, und liebkoste ihren Nacken. Alaine versuchte, ihr Lächeln zu vertuschen, aber sie stöhnte auf.

"Ich liebe dich," flüsterte sie und gab ihn diesen Schlafzimmerblick. "Hast du Zeit für mich?" Sie griff nach seinem Kinn.  
  
Valnar biss sich auf die Unterlippe, und würde sie am liebsten hier nehmen. Nach so vielen Jahren liebte er diese Frau noch immer wie am ersten Tag.  
  
"Natürlich hab ich das." Er hob sie hoch und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, schließlich trug er sie Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, wieder ihr Blut zu kosten.

* * *

Valnars Hals war voller Blut. Er wartete ungeduldig darauf, auch endlich seine Eckzähne in Alaine zu versenken, aber sie erlaubte es ihm noch nicht.

Er seufzte. Sie quälte ihn so gerne, was man an ihrem Grinsen sah. Ihre Hand wanderte langsam seine Brust entlang, als sie ihm eine weitere Wunde in den Hals biss und daran saugte.  
  
Plötzlich ließ sie von ihm ab und erstarrte, und er stöhnte frustriert auf.  
  
"Warum hörst du auf?" flüsterte er.  
  
Alaine lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen. "Guck jetzt nicht hin, aber Meira steht da," sagte sie leise.  
  
"Verdammt... hast du nicht abgeschlossen?" Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt, dass ihre Tochter ihr Treiben beobachtete.  
  
"Ich dachte, du hättest das!"  
  
Sie starrten sich an und rührten sich nicht.  
  
"Ich kann euch beide schon hören..." sagte Meira, und trat weg von der Tür ins Zimmer. "Außerdem riecht man euer Blut durchs ganze Haus!"  
  
Daran hätten sie wirklich denken sollen, oder zumindest die Tür abschließen. Valnar wollte sich entschuldigen, aber sie kam ihm zuvor.  
  
"Aber... es tut mir leid, dass ich trotzdem zugeschaut hab... Ich war neugierig..."  
  
Sie war nun wirklich kein Kind mehr, obwohl er das oft vergaß. Trotzdem hatte Valnar noch nie daran gedacht, dass sie sich vielleicht auch nach so was sehnte, und das machte ihn betrübt.  
  
Alaine stieg schließlich von ihm herunter, und er setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Ach, Meira..." sagte sie, und gab Valnar einen verzweifelten Blick, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung. Möchtest du reden?" fragte Alaine.  
  
"Nein, Mama, ist schon okay," lachte Meira, schaute Valnar dann aber für einen Moment ernst in die Augen. "Ich bin in meinem Zimmer."  
  
Sie ging, und Valnar atmete erleichtert auf. Für weitere Aufklärungsgespräche hatte er jetzt keinen Nerv.  
  
"Das war unangenehm," sagte er, aber lächelte.

Aber jetzt konnten sie da weiter machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Er stand auf und ging rüber zu Alaine, um ihr in den Nacken zu küssen.

"Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr in Stimmung," stöhnte sie, und Valnar seufzte.

Ach verdammt, das war es dann mit ihrem Blut kosten.

* * *

"Ein Brief von den Kindern der Apokalypse?! Was wollen sie?" fauchte Valnar als Alaine ihm den Zettel hinhielt.

"Sie wollen unsere Tochter kennenlernen..." Alaines Augen glühten einen kurzen Moment, bis sie den Blick auf den Boden senkte. "So schnell wie möglich."  
  
Valnar überflog den Brief und bleckte die Zähne, dann schmiss er ihn auf den Tisch. "Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Woher wissen sie überhaupt von ihr?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hat einer von ihnen sie draußen gesehen," sagte Alaine, aber sie schaute ihn sanft an. "Ich mache mir auch Sorgen, aber ich möchte wissen, was sie wollen, und besser wir gehen freiwillig, statt dass sie hier auftauchen."  
  
"Aber sie ist doch erst vier Jahre alt..." Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie sie ihre schmierigen Hände an sie legen wollten und sie zu begaffen...  
  
Valnar knurrte, aber Alaine hatte recht. Lieber so als wenn die Typen hier auftauchen würden.  
  
"Na gut," seufzte er und fasste sich an die Stirn. "Dann lass uns noch heute nach Asdion gehen."  
  
"Gut, aber lass uns trotzdem unsere Waffen mitnehmen," fügte Alaine hinzu.  
  
Keine schlechte Idee.

* * *

Einige der Kapuzenmänner ließen sie eintreten, und weitere kamen hinzu. Sie flüsterten aufgeregt, während sie Meira anstarrten. Es war schon verständlich; immerhin war sie der erste Vampir überhaupt, der geboren statt verwandelt wurde.  
  
Die Hallen rochen immer noch stark nach Blut, obwohl die drei die einzigen Vampire waren. Valnar und Alaine hielten ihre Tochter jeweils an einer Hand, und passten auf, dass ihr niemand zu nahe kam.  
  
"Sag Bescheid, wenn du Angst hast, dann gehen wir sofort wieder," flüsterte Valnar, und Meira nickte.  
  
"Ah, ihr seid hier. Willkommen," begrüßte sie Lord Mandrake und trat an sie heran. "Wir hatten uns schon gewundert, wo die letzten beiden Vampire hin sind." Seine Augen wanderten zu ihrer Tochter. "Wir konnten es kaum glauben. Ein neuer Vampir, und dazu noch ein geborener."

"Ihr dürft sie anschauen, aber das war es dann auch schon," drohte ihm Alaine.

"Keine Sorge, wir sind lediglich neugierig," versicherte er ihnen. "Würdet ihr uns etwas über sie erzählen? Ich wäre interessiert, ob sie so wie andere Vampire ist."  
  
Valnar und Alaine schauten sich an, und Alaine nickte ihm zu.  
  
"Ihr Name ist Meira, und sie ist ein Vampir der zweiten Generation," erzählte Valnar. "Sie ist untot so wie wir, und ernährt sich im Moment noch von unserem Blut."  
  
"Faszinierend," sagte einer der anderen, und sie fingen an, wild zu flüstern.  
  
"Was sind das für Leute?" fragte Meira kleinlaut, und Valnar drückte ihre Hand fester. Sie schienen wirklich nur neugierig zu sein.  
  
"Werdet ihr nun weitere Vampire erschaffen?" fragte er schließlich.  
  
Alaines Augen leuchteten zornig. "Nein, wir werden die letzten drei bleiben," knurrte sie.  
  
Sie hätten sich denken können, dass die Kinder der Apokalypse um ihre Geschäfte besorgt waren. Aber je schneller der Laden hier dichtmachte, desto besser.  
  
"Aber wird eure Tochter nicht irgendwann einsam sein?" fragte er vorsichtig, und Valnar wollte ihm am liebsten den Schädel abschlagen.

"Nein, sie hat uns. Drei sind schon zu viele Vampire." Alaine nahm Meira auf den Arm, beunruhigt in welche Richtung das Gespräch ging. "Ich glaube, wir gehen dann jetzt wieder."  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht... Schade drum, aber wir können euch zu nichts zwingen," seufzte Mandrake, und ließ sie ohne weitere Argumente gehen.  
  
Valnar saß auf der Terrasse und trank ein Glas Blut, die untergehende Sonne betrachtend.  
  
Alte Erinnerungen... Unglaublich wie viele Jahre vergangen waren und wie sehr sich die Menschen weiterentwickelt hatten. Die Kinder der Apokalypse waren schon lange aufgelöst, und das war auch gut so.  
  
Manchmal vermisste er die Zeit, wo Alaine und er mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Bett lagen und ihr abwechselnd Bücher vorlasen.

Vielleicht hatten die Kinder der Apokalypse aber recht. Vielleicht hätten sie weitere Vampire erschaffen sollen, damit Meira nicht einsam war.  
  
Ihre Menschenfreunde alterten zu schnell, aber Valnar und Alaine dachten immer, dass Meira zufrieden mit nur ihren Eltern sein würde.  
  
Eine Fledermaus kam herbei geflogen und verwandelte sich zurück.  
  
"Hi." Meira lächelte Valnar an, die Arme hinter den Rücken.  
  
"Hallo. Wo warst du denn?" fragte er, und wünschte sich sofort, er hätte sie das nicht gefragt. Sie war erwachsen.  
  
"Ach, nur frische Luft schnappen." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm sein Glas, um den Rest des Blutes auszutrinken.  
  
"Bald müssen wir wieder umziehen," sagte sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, und Valnar war für einen Moment verwirrt. Sie waren doch gerade erst hier eingezogen, oder sind schon wieder zwanzig Jahre vergangen?  
  
"Nein, nicht wenn wir vorsichtig sind," antwortete er.  
  
"Vampire sind der totale Kult geworden. Die meisten Menschen finden sie cool, so wie meine Freunde," sagte sie und drehte sich zu Valnar um ihn zu mustern. "Ich glaube, wir haben nichts mehr zu befürchten. Die Zeiten von damals sind vorbei."  
  
Er wusste, worauf das wieder hinauslaufen würde, aber irgendwie hatte sie schon recht.  
  
"Hm, das kann sein." Vielleicht waren die Menschen nun wirklich bereit für sie, aber wer konnte das so genau wissen?  
  
Für eine Weile waren sie ganz vergessen, aber ihre Unvorsichtigkeit ließen die Gerüchte wieder aufkeimen. Unzählige Filme, Bücher, sogar Spiele existierten von ihnen. Einige kamen nah an der Wahrheit heran, und wegen all den Kameras mussten sie noch mehr aufpassen.  
  
"Trotzdem," seufzte er. "Die Vampire würden die Menschen töten. Nicht jeder wäre so wie wir."  
  
"Das stimmt wohl." Meira senkte enttäuscht den Blick, dann funkelte sie ihn an. "Aber du hast immerhin Mama, ich hab niemanden..."  
  
"Aber du hast doch uns beide," versuchte er ihr einzureden, auch wenn er sie verstehen konnte.  
  
"Ja..." Meira stand auf und ging rüber zum Geländer, und sie betrachtete schweigend die Sonne, bis sie sich plötzlich zu ihm hindrehte.  
  
"Aber ich hab dich gern. Ich will, dass du mehr bist als mein Vater," sagte sie wie aus dem Nichts.  
  
Valnar öffnete den Mund, aber er konnte nicht antworten als er realisierte, was sie da überhaupt gesagt hatte; es hatte ihm komplett die Sprache verschlagen.

"W-was??" stammelte er und starrte sie geschockt an.

Das war einfach nur... Es widerte ihn an. Wie konnte sie nur so was denken?  
  
"Meine Tochter ist keine Blutschänderin..." knurrte er noch.  
  
"Bin ich doch auch nicht." Meira schaute ihn belustigt an. "Ich weiß du wirst mir so was niemals geben, aber soll ich dich anlügen?"  
  
"Aber... warum?!"  
  
"Warum? Was denkst du denn? Weil wir drei die einzigen Vampire sind vielleicht? Zwei Frauen und ein Mann..." Sie trat an Valnar heran und nahm seine Hand, obwohl er nicht wollte, aber wegschubsen wollte er sie auch nicht.

"Küssen. In die Arme meines Liebsten liegen... Meinst du, ich habe mich nie nach so was gesehnt?"  
  
"Aber es gibt doch so viele Menschen," sagte er kleinlaut, obwohl selbst er niemals einen Menschen auf diese Weise lieben könnte.  
  
"Menschen, Papa!" sie verdrehte die Augen und ließ ihn los. "Ich mag sie gerne, aber sie sind mehr wie Haustiere. Verstehst du das?"  
  
Er wollte das nicht. Was sollte er nur sagen? Sie war doch seine Tochter.  
  
Meira ging einige Schritte zurück, als sie keine Antwort bekam, und stöhnte enttäuscht.  
  
"Hast du jetzt Angst vor mir?"  
  
Valnar versuchte sie anzulächeln, aber es war schwer. "Nein, natürlich nicht."  
  
"Du ekelst dich."  
  
Da konnte er ihr nicht widersprechen, auch wenn es ihm noch so leidtat.  
  
"Ich- Meira..." sagte er völlig verzweifelt.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon gut."  
  
Was sollte das nur werden? Sie durfte nicht so denken; sie sollte sich schämen...  
  
Er stand auf und sah sie streng an. "Geh jetzt..."  
  
Meira gab ihn einen traurigen Blick, und es schmerzte ihn. Aber so wie er, versuchte sie zu lächeln.  
  
"Ja, Papa, ich gehe... wieder mal." Meira lief zum Geländer und sprang darauf, aber sie drehte sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Ich hab dich lieb..." sagte sie noch, und verwandelte sich, um fortzufliegen.  
  
Valnar schaute ihr hinterher und fasste sich an die Stirn. "Ich dich auch."

* * *

Valnar wartete auf Alaine. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, und war sich unsicher, ob er es ihr erzählen sollte. Eigentlich hätte sie ein Recht darauf, aber wie würde sie nur reagieren? Und könnte er solche Worte überhaupt über die Lippen bringen?  
  
Mindestens zehn Minuten später kam Alaine zur Tür herein.  
  
"Na? Hattet ihr zwei Spaß alleine?" fragte sie und Valnar schaute verdutzt.  
  
Spaß? Wobei...? Er fühlte sich direkt angegriffen und gereizt. Dieser Satz kam zweideutig rüber, auch wenn es niemals so gemeint war.  
  
Er biss sich in die Unterlippe und spannte die Muskeln an.  
  
"Du solltest dich lieber um deine Tochter kümmern..." rutschte es aus ihm heraus.  
  
Alaine sah ihn erschrocken an. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Nein, das ging zu weit. Er musste sich beruhigen.  
  
"Ich- Schon gut." Er umarmte Alaine und küsste ihre Haare. "Ich glaub, ich brauch etwas Schlaf."  
  
Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Was würde sie nur denken? Alaine war viel strenger als er, und er wollte seine Tochter nicht verraten.  
  
Auch wenn ihre Gefühle ihn anwiderten... Er wollte nicht so über sein geliebtes Mädchen denken, aber-  
  
"Was denken?" fragte Alaine, und Valnar wollte gerade schimpfen, dass sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, aber ich mach mir nur Sorgen," fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Valnar nahm tief Luft. "Alaine, wir... müssen reden."  
  
"Was ist denn los?!" fragte sie jetzt aufgebracht.  
  
"Meira, sie-" Valnar schluckte. Es war so verdammt schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden, und er konnte Alaine noch nicht mal in die Augen schauen. "Sie will, dass ich mehr bin als nur ihr Vater, weil es keine anderen Vampire gibt, und sie sich einsam fühlt," sagte er schnell.  
  
"W-was redest du da?" lachte Alaine ungläubig, aber als Valnar sie ernst anschaute, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie wollte schon flüchten, aber er packte sie an die Handgelenke.  
  
"Alaine, es ist kein Scherz. Hör mir zu," fing er an, aber sie unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Nein! Das ist doch- das ist krank!" Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. "Meine Tochter ist ganz bestimmt nicht so eine! Niemals!" Alaine riss sich aus Valnars Griff und rannte ins Schlafzimmer. Schluchzend knallte sie die Tür zu.

Es verletzte ihn sie so zu sehen, aber sie mussten darüber reden. Es gäbe einen Weg, damit ihre Tochter nicht so denken würde.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte Valnar noch einmal an der Schlafzimmertür. Hoffentlich hatte Alaine sich schon etwas beruhigt und hörte auf ihn zu ignorieren.  
  
"Schatz, bitte mach auf," sagte er. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du weinst."  
  
Kurze Zeit später hörte er ein Klicken, und er öffnete die Tür vorsichtig.  
  
Der Raum war dunkel, und Alaine saß mit den Knien auf den Boden und starrte die Wand an; sie rührte sich nicht, und Valnar ging langsam auf sie zu.  
  
"Die soll mir nach Hause kommen... missratene Göre," knurrte sie, und schien mehr mit sich selber zu sprechen. "War schon immer so komisch... Schläft lieber in Betten und jetzt das..."  
  
Valnar sagte lieber nichts dazu. Er kniete sich hinter ihr hin und umarmte sie, den Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelehnt.  
  
"Meinst du, mir gefällt das?" Er küsste die Tränen auf ihrer Wange. "Sie braucht einen eigenen Gefährten. Wir sollten endlich jemanden beißen."  
  
"Und wenn sie dann auch Kinder will? Das wird immer so weiter gehen!" schluchzte sie, und er umarmte sie fester.  
  
"Wir müssen nur vorsichtig sein, und nur die verwandeln die wir besser kennen."  
  
Alaine sagte eine Weile nichts, und Valnar saß nur da und hielt sie. Sie konnte sich ruhig Zeit lassen; so viel wie sie brauchte.  
  
"Vielleicht hast du recht. Wir waren zu streng..." Alaine drehte sich um und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Wie hätten wir auch denken können, dass sie niemals Liebe erleben will?"

"Also werden wir es ihr erlauben?" fragte er, und Alaine nickte.  
  
"Ja, wenn sie zurückkommt, werden wir mit ihr sprechen."  
  
Er war froh, dass sie sich so leicht überzeugen ließ. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, ihrer Tochter endlich ihr eigenes Leben zu schenken. So hatte er das noch gar nicht gesehen, aber es stimmte.

* * *

"Such dir einen geeigneten Menschen aus, und wenn es in drei Monaten noch läuft, dann zeigen wir dir, wie du ihn verwandeln kannst," sagte Alaine, und Meira sah seit Ewigkeiten wieder richtig glücklich aus.  
  
"Vielen Dank! Ich werde weise wählen!"  
  
"Wenn er dir gefällt, gefällt er uns bestimmt auch... oder sie," sagte Valnar und Meira grinste ihn an.  
  
Besser wenn dieser Mensch ein Vampir der dritten Generation wird, statt zweite. Und die vierte wäre ein wenig _zu_ schwach.  
  
Valnar schwelgte wieder in Gedanken. Er saß zusammen mit Alaine und Meira auf dem Sofa, damals in ihrem Zuhause in Esrik.  
  
Meira bediente sich an dem Hals ihrer Mutter, während Alaine sie in ihrem Schoß hielt.  
  
Sie ließ von ihr ab und leckte sich das Blut von den Lippen.  
  
"Sind wir wirklich die letzten Vampire?" fragte sie.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie diese Frage gestellt hatte, und sie wollten ehrlich sein.

"Ja," sagte Alaine. "Mehr wären zu gefährlich."  
  
"Aber wir sind doch lieb, und Papa auch."  
  
Valnar musste schmunzeln. "Das stimmt, aber nicht jeder ist so. Mein Schöpfer zum Beispiel."  
  
"Asgar? Ja, der war nicht sehr nett, aber Menschen sind auch nicht ALLE nett," erwiderte sie.  
  
Alaine grinste Valnar an und strich mit ihrer Hand über Meiras Kopf.  
  
"Du bist wirklich ein sehr schlaues Mädchen," lachte sie. "Aber lass es uns nicht riskieren."  
  
Valnar wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen, als Alaine ihn am Arm fasste und ihn einen zärtlichen Blick gab. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mitgelesen.  
  
"Ich hab Durst. Lasst uns einen einsamen Menschen suchen."  
  
"Gute Idee," sagte er. "Oder zwei."  
  
Die drei verwandelten sich in Fledermäuse und flogen davon.  
  
Ende.


End file.
